New Beginnings
by 00sammylynn00
Summary: Alexis Was perfectly happy that is until the parents she knew and loved were arrested for kidnapping and all she is left with is her "adopted" little sister. They are both quickly sent to Alexis's biological parents in Forks. Alexis is trying to get to know her parents while at the same time take care of and protecting her little sister whos biological parents were killed in her...
1. Family Lies

Alexis Was perfectly happy that is until the parents she knew and loved were arrested for kidnapping and all she is left with is her "adopted" little sister. They are both quickly sent to Alexis's biological parents in Forks. Alexis is trying to get to know her parents while at the same time take care of and protecting her little sister whos biological parents were killed in her kidnapping. But a new life and a new family doesn't seem to be boys in town are trying to win her heart. Can she bring herself to trust anyone? Or will she block everyone but her sister out when she finds out her mother is a half vampire and her father a shapeshifter and two of the boys share a similar secret?

Chapter One: Family Lies

There was a loud pounding on the front door, waking Kassie who I had just gotten to sleep. She looked sleepily up at me as I laid her on the couch. "Go back to sleep, I'll be right back." She wouldn't stay though as the fist once again pounded against the door. I scooped her up in my arms as I quickly made my way to the front door. My heart dropped the second I saw the red and blue lights from a police car I knew instantly that something was wrong.  
I held Kassie closer to me as I opened the door to find two officers in full uniform. "Alexis Lovett?" The dark haired man asked. His badge read Officer Devaul. I gave him a small, tense nod. "May we come in?" I looked around, knowing my parents weren't home but this seemed important. I opened the door wider, letting them in before shutting it behind them.  
After we all took a seat Kassie curled up on my lap and I started to speak. "What's wrong?" I asked. Cops only came to your house if something was wrong or if someone who lived there had broken the law. The woman took a deep breath before she spoke. " There's no easy way to say this but the Lovett's aren't your real parents. We have been looking for them for years now. They are wanted for two cases of kidnapping and for two murders."  
My heart dropped as she spoke, she had to be lying. "No, you guys must have gotten something parents are very kind and loving people." I told her, refusing to believe her.  
"No. I'm sorry. But they aren't yours or her biological parents. They kidnapped both of you when you were babies and in the process of taking her they killed her parents." She said, nodding towards Kassie. She held a folder with the word evidence written in bold across the top out towards me but I didn't take it, instead I held Kassie tighter.  
"We need you to pack yours and her stuff. You will be staying with a foster family tonight and will be flying to meet your parents first thing in the morning." I could feel that my world was quickly falling apart around me.  
I didn't want to hear anymore, there were already tears in my eyes. "What will happen to Kassie?" I asked, looking down at the half asleep little girl in my arms. I didn't care what they said, she was my sister and I would do anything to keep her with me.  
"Since she doesn't have parents we don't see the point in splitting you up and neither does CPS. Things will be hard enough on both of you without splitting you two and putting her in foster care." The woman said and I nodded, a bit relieved.  
"Kassie, you need to get up. We're going to be going somewhere with these nice people." I said, shifting her into an upright position.  
Her eyes opened and she turned to look at the two officers. She instantly looked at me, obviously confused. "Where's mommy and daddy?" She asked as well as a sleepy two, almost three year old could.  
My heart fell a bit more as I searched for something to tell her. "On vacation. They're going to be gone for a long time so they wanted me to take care of you while their gone." I found myself telling her. I couldn't tell her the truth, not until she was older. "Come on." I said standing with her still in my arms. "Let's go pack." I told her, forcing a smile so that she would not get upset.  
I set her down so that she could walk to help wake her up then walked with her to our room. The woman followed us, probably making sure we didn't make a run for it or something. I pulled out our suitcases and started pulling our clothes and shoes out of the closets and drawers. After those were packed I packed pillows, blankets, hygiene stuff, and my makeup. I packed a few of Kassie's favorite dolls then zipped up the five suitcases.  
I had laid aside a pair of pjs for both of us, my iPod, Kassie's blanket and our travel hygiene kits. I stuffed them in a small duffle bag but kept Kassie's blanket out, giving it to her.  
In less than an hour I had us packed and I was saying goodbye to all my closest friends, tears violently streaming down my face. Then before I knew it we were in the car, driving away from our home.  
We sat silently in the car for almost an hour before pulling up to a house I had never seen before. We were taken inside and then the cops were gone and we were left in a strange house with people we had never met or even seen before.  
Neither Kassie or I were hungry so we went straight to bed. Kassie was asleep in minutes but my mind kept racing, unable to slow down enough for me to sleep. But finally after a few hours my eyes drifted shut and I was asleep.

There was a light tapping on my shoulder, causing me to wake from my dreams, my life where nothing was wrong. I opened my eyes to find my little sister standing next to the bed, tears falling down her soft pale cheeks. I quickly sat up, pulling her onto my lap. "What's wrong?" I asked worried.  
"I-I got sick." She cried, pointing to the bed across the room. "I want mommy and daddy." She said. Her words sent a sharp pain through my heart. I wanted to give her what she wanted, to make her feel better. But I couldn't.  
I laid her on my bed and got up to clean up her mess. By the time I was done it was around five and there was no way I was getting Kassie back to sleep. So, giving up on a bit more sleep for me I got out our stuff we would need to get ready for today and started the bath for Kassie.  
It took just over an hour for me to get us both bathed and ready for the day, ready for meeting the people we would be living with. At least for the next year and a half before I was eighteen and could take care of us both myself.  
My stomach growled just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I shouted through the door as I put on Kassie's shoes. After her bath she had been feeling a lot better.  
The door opened and the woman who had greeted us last night stood there in the doorway. "Breakfast is ready." She said with a smile as I finished putting on Kassie's shoes. I picked her up and smiled at her.  
"Lets go eat." I told her, following the lady out of the room and to the dining room. We all ate breakfast in silence which I was grateful for so I could have a little bit of time to think before we left. I sat there wondering what it would be like. What was my biological family like? Would they like me? Would I like them?  
About six hours later we were at the airport closest to Forks, looking for people I'd never met. I stood at the baggage claim, holing Kassie in my arms while I waited for our stuff. It only took a few minutes for us to recover all our luggage. I set Kassie down and crouched so I was about eye level with her. "We're going to be living with new people for now. I don't know how long mommy and daddy will be gone. Just stay close to me and be nice to them. Don't be shy." I told her, wrapping her in a hug.  
I let her go and started to stand up, but before I could fully stand I was surrounded by strangers and being hugged tightly. A few of them said my name and two of them cried. But none of them looked old enough to be my parents. The oldest one looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties at the oldest. But most looked to be between my age and early twenties. By the time everyone took a step back, releasing me Kassie was wrapped tightly around my leg. I picked her up and everyone smiled at us as Kassie clung tightly to me.  
"Alexis." One of the girls said with a bright smile. "I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob. But you can call us Jake and Nessie. We're your parents." She said, pulling me into another hug. She looked too young to be my mom. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. I just gave a small nod.  
"Please, call me Lexi." I said with a forced smile that everyone but Nessie seemed to see straight through. I didn't plan on asking any questions seeing as I didn't plan on staying here past my eighteenth birthday. The one they called Edward had a sad look on his face and I wondered what was wrong. Was he the only one who felt bad for taking me away from my life where I had been perfectly happy?  
Kassie who was hiding her face in my hair yawned. "Can we go? She's getting tired." I said to Jake who along with one of the other guys grabbed our stuff and lead us out to the car.

The car ride was short, mostly because of the crazy fast speed that Edward was driving. He was going to get someone killed one of these days. I was extremely glad when he stopped the car in front of house and I was able to get out of the car. I quickly pulled Kassie out with me and Nessie laughed at how worried I seemed.  
"Hey little one. Want your new mommy to show you your room?" Nessie asked. I shot her a warning glare that she seemed to understand as Kassie gave me a half scared half sad look. I forced a smile and shook my head.  
"She's kidding." I told her. Kassie reached for my hand and I let her grab it. She didn't like to talk much and even when she did she usually only talked to our parents and me. I looked at Nessie, keeping that forced smile on my face. "We would love a tour of the house."  
She nodded and led us through the house. It was perfect, my dream house, even my dream room and Kassie's was right next to mine. I loved the house, but I would have loved it more if the parents who raised me were here. I still didn't want to believe what the cops had said last night about them.  
Once everything was unpacked Kassie and I sat in the living room with the Cullen family and our new parents. As I watched the Cullen's and answered their questions I noticed that the main thing they had in common was their pale skin, golden eyes and perfection. The only ones who really looked blood related though were Edward, Bella, and Nessie.  
They all watched me closely and we talked about my life and how I had been raised. We talked about my friends and my ex-boyfriends. They were nice but I just didn't seem to fit in with them, or anyone. I never had.  
"The pack will be over tomorrow so expect a lot of people who eat everything in sight." Jake told me with a laugh. Pack? I thought curiously. No one I knew called their group of friends a pack. But then again, this was a different place, people talked and acted different.  
"Ya, they eat like starving wolves." Emmett said with a laugh, earning a glare from Jake. It disappeared so quick you would have missed it if you weren't watching closely.  
I gave a nod as I watched my new family. There was something odd about them. There was something I didn't know. I didn't know what but I knew enough to not trust them until I found out what their secret was.

~ Hey, This is mainly one of those chapters I was just trying to get through so I could start the good ones. I'm pretty much just making this up as I go so if you have ANY ideas at all please let me know. And please review. :)

~Lots of love, Samantha.


	2. Wolves

Chapter Two: Wolves

I had managed to escaped after dinner and was currently sitting outside in one of the lounge chairs with Kassie in my lap. It was beautiful here at night. I wasn't sure of how long it would take me to get used to seeing the stars though. I had never really though about the fact that in the city I had not been able to see the stars.  
Kassie pointed to the sky, pointing at the largest, brightest star. "Pretty huh. " I said. She smiled and nodded. She had never lived anywhere that she could sit outside and look at the stars. I only had once and we had only lived there for just under a year. I had never lived in the same place for over a year. But I had never truly cared. I loved to travel, to see new places and new things. In fact I had loved new up until last night when I had found out I would have new parents.  
I had always known there was something odd about the way we lived, the way we constantly moved, having normally only living in a plae for three to six months at a time, normally in big cities but when I had asked about it they had said they were running from moms ex husband who wanted her and dad dead so I had never questioned it. She had been a very beautiful person and had been quite a heart breaker from what I had heard.  
I looked out towards the forest, it was also very beautiful. This place was calming, peaceful even. But I didn't want to get used to it since I wasn't planning on staying too long. I slid Kassie over and stood. I started to turn to pick her up when I could have sworn I not only heard but saw something large at the edge of the forest but the second I blinked it was gone. I knew I must have been imagining it, I was most likely just tired and seeing shadows in the woods as I was not used to being around any sort of forest like this.  
I scooped Kassie up in my arms. She was already half asleep. I slid the back door open and stepped in quietly, sliding the door shut behind me. I could hear fast but hushed whispers coming from the living room and I wondered why everyone was whispering instead of talking normally. Was there something they didn't want me to know? Something they were hiding from me?  
I walked straight through the living room, past everyone and started to head upstairs to our rooms. "Good night" Nessie said standing quickly and kissing my cheek. I flinched away from her. She may be my mother but she had to do a whole lot more than just give birth to me to be my mom. "Sorry." She apologized with a slight frown. I looked over to see Edward sitting on the couch with that sad look on his face again.  
I turned back to Nessie and gave a stiff nod. "Good night." I said knowing that my tone was not very friendly. I was already changing enough I didn't need anyone trying to come in and take my moms place. I could feel the tears starting to threaten to escape again so I quickly made my way up the stairs and to the rooms.  
I opened the door to Kassies new room. It was a pink princess room with a castle canopy bed and everything a little girl could ever want. I started to lay Kassie in her bed but she touched my cheek, stopping me from laying her down. Her eyes looked sad, and I could clearly see the tears in them. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked. She spoke quite well for an almost three year old. It helped that I worked with her on it almost every day and she had always caught on and remembered things quickly.  
"Of course." I told her, a sad smile on my face. I could tell that she missed our parents, the people that had raised us. I lifted her back up, holding her tightly to my chest. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." I told her soothingly as I carried her over to her dresser. I pulled out a set of pajamas before leaving the room, quickly slipping into my room. It was a very beautiful room. It was a light purple and had a Paris feel to it. I had always wanted to go to Paris but had never gotten the chance. There was an Eiffel tower painted from the floor to ceiling to one side of the bed. On the other side of the bed there was a large window. A large king size canopy bed sat straight across from the door. Next to the door there was a beautiful roll top desk with wolves carved into it. I had always loved wolves but they couldn't possibly have known that.

I helped her into her pajamas before laying her in the bed, tucking her in. I quickly went to my own dresser, finding my favorite pair of pajamas. They had fully stocked both mine and Kassies closets with new clothes that were obviously expensive but I was not ready to accept most of their gifts yet. The rooms were more than enough.

After I was dressed I curled up next to Kassie under the covers. My eyes were starting to drift shut but quickly opened when I heard Kassies voice. "When can I see mommy and daddy?" She asked. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was sad, that she missed them and I would be lying if I said that I didn't. Even of they were not my biological parents they were still my parents. They had raised me and had been the ones who had been there through everything. They had been the ones who were there though every breakup, helping me get ready for every date or every dance.

"I do not know Kassie. Hopefully we can see them soon." I told her, a little hint of sadness to my voice. She was too young to be able to understand what was going on, why we were really here. "We have a big day tomorrow so lets get some sleep." I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. There were so many thoughts going through my head that it was hard to get to sleep but finally after an hour or staring at the wall my eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep.

_I stood in the middle of a forest all alone. Though I knew to avoid the forests I couldn't help it. I loved them, loved all the space there was to run. I could hear someone coming closer but no matter how hard I looked I couldn't see them, couldn't see who was approaching me. But suddenly I was face to face with a large wolf. I knew it was not a normal wolf by its massive size. It was about the size of a horse. But I wasn't scared, I somehow knew it wouldn't hurt me, that it couldn't hurt me. I stared into it's eyes. They seemed human like, gentle and kind, caring even. I reached out a hand, pressing it against the wolfs jaw. Though I was smart enough to know it couldn't speak I still spoke to it._

_"Why aren't you hurting me? Why do you care?" I knew I sounded crazy talking to a wolf but it seemed more human than wolf to me._

_I almost didn't hear it at first but when I had I thought I had been mistaking, going crazy. But I knew somehow that the voice had come from the wolf. It only spoke one word though. "Imprint."_

I woke with a start and a clear memory of my dream. What did that mean? I had never heard the word imprint before. I looked over to see Kassie watching me. I smiled, knowing she had let me sleep in. I also knew that she was too sacred to leave the room without me. I got out of bed and she followed me. "Come on, lets go get breakfast."

She nodded eagerly and her stomach let out a growl, causing us to both burst with laughter. She held her arms up and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms tightly around my neck. I made my way down to the kitchen and could already smell cinnamon rolls and eggs. Kassie wrinkled her nose when we made it to the kitchen. She had never liked cinnamon rolls but no one knew why.

"Morning." Jake said with a smile as we sat down. He put two plates on the counter bar, one for me and one for Kassie.

"Thanks." I said, starting to eat.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, making small talk.

"I slept fine, had an odd dream about wolves again though." I told him. I've had dreams about wolves many times before but never one like this. I had never come face to face like that with them and they surely had never spoken a single word.

"Really? What was it about?" He sounded truly curious.

"It was nothing, really. But I do have an odd question."

"Ask away."

"Do you know what imprint means?"

He looked shocked." Where did you hear that?"

"My dream."

"It's an old quilute legend. In it there are what you would call shifters, humans that could turn to wolves. When they found their one and only soul mate they would know it instantly. They call it imprinting. The world suddenly revolves around them. Nothing but them matters. As long as their imprint is safe and happy nothing else matters. They want nothing but to keep them safe and happy. "

"Sounds tough, being bound by one person. Having no freedom of your own, never doing anything for yourself." I said, shoveling a fork full of eggs into my mouth.

"It's not like that. It's like true love but stronger."

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and he let out a laugh. "Shut up." I mumbled as I finished eating.

~Please read and review.

~Lots of love, Samantha


	3. Getting to know the locals

Chapter Three: Getting to know the locals

It only took me an hour after breakfast to get both Kassie and I ready to go explore the small town. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing one of my favorite outfits. I had on darker blue jeans with a tight fitting pink tank top under a white lace tank top . I was wearing my favorite pair of boots, it helped that they didn't have heels on them. I had added a few accessories to tie it all together. "Pretty." Kassie said with a smile.

I let out a small giggle. "No you're the pretty one." I told her as I took her hand. I slipped my right arm though one of the straps of my bag, grabbed my jacket and headed down the stairs. Nessie was sitting on the couch with Jake, watching a movie on tv.

"Is there a car I can take into town?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't want to come with me. Nessie stood and left the room, coming back with a set of keys and a wallet.

"Here." She said handing them both over. "The car is yours and it already had a car seat in it. There's some cash in the wallet and there is also a debit card that is also yours." She smiled and wrote down the pin number for the card and stuffed it inside the wallet.

"Thanks Nessie." I gave her a small hug before putting the wallet in my bag and going out to the garage. I could tell that she really was trying and that I had to try as well. I had to learn to be nice to them even if they were not the parents who raised me. There were only two cars and a motorcycle out in the garage. I had never really been a fan of motorcycles, they just seemed too dangerous for me.

I pressed the unlock button and the lights on the red four door truck flashed. I smiled and ran to it. I loved it. It was perfect for me. I opened one of the doors to the back seat and lifted Kassie into the car seat. After I buckled her in I shut the door and got in myself. I followed the GPS directions to the high school. I knew I should get to know where my classes were before I started attending the school tomorrow.

It didn't take me long to find a spot to park even though the lot was almost full with students and teachers cars. I quickly slipped on my jacket since it was a bit cold and grabbed my bag before helping Kassie out of the truck. Kassie pulled her jacket tighter around her. I helped her zip it up then stood and took her hand. I had forgotten that she actually got cold so I hadn't thought to zip it up earlier. Though I often wore a jacket I didn't really need one. It was just kind of a habit. Plus some jackets were really cute.

"Stay close to me. ok?"

Kassie smiled at me and gave a nod so I started walking towards the school. I had easily found the office and stepped in. A lady sitting behind the desk quickly looked up and a smile spread across her face. "You must be Alexis Black." She guessed.

I gave her a strange look. "My last name isn't Bl-" I started but stopped suddenly. Along with everything else I had a new last name that I would have to get used to. "Sorry, I'm not used to Black as my last name." I apologized.

"That's ok. It's understandable." She gave me a small, sympathetic smile. She turned in her chair and pulled a file out of the file cabinet next to her. "Here is your list of classes." She handed me the paper. "Also, Your locker number and combo and where you can find your classrooms." She handed me two more papers.

"Thanks." I scanned over the papers before turning on my heel and pulling Kassie along behind me. I walked through the halls, looking for my first class tomorrow, math. After a few minutes I found it and realized I had accidentally passed it twice. I took a step closer to the door, looking through the glass in the door. Just then the bell rang. I looked down to see that Kassie had her hands pressed tight over her ears.

I looked back up just as the door came flying open, slamming into me. It hit me hard enough to knock me over, causing me to fall backwards and hit my head hard on the floor. I cussed under my breath to where Kassie couldn't hear as i clutched at me head where I could feel sharp pains.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" I heard someone asked. I sat up but still held my hand tightly against my head where the pain was coming from. When I pulled my hand away there was a bit of blood on my fingers. I turned my head so Kassie couldn't see it.

Just then a guy crouched down next to me. He was tall, muscular and very cute. "We need to go get that taken care of. "

"Really? I never would have guessed." I said sarcastically. He helped my up and Kassie glared at him, hitting his thigh as hard as she could. I let out a small laugh

"Thank you for your help in getting him back Kassie."I told her as she gave me a proud smile.

"Come on, I'll help you to the hospital." He turned and looked me in the eye. The second his eyes met mine he froze, seeming unable to move. It took him a minute but he quickly picked Kassie up and took my hand, leading me though the crowd of students who were hurrying to get to their next class.

"Where's your keys?" He asked as we hit the parking lot.

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your keys. You are in no shape to drive." He said.

I glared at him a moment but pulled them out of my pocket and handed them over to him. He pressed the button to unlock the doors and found the truck from the lights flashing. He got Kassie into her seat and then helped me in before getting in himself. He pulled out of the school parking lot and sped down the road.

"You must be Alexis."

"The one and only." I smiled, obviously annoyed.

"I've known your family my entire life. I'm Seth Clearwater." He introduced himself. I looked at him confused as we passed by the hospital.

"I thought we were going to the hospital."

"It might be better to take you to Carlisle, he's the best doctor there is. Trust me. I go to him anytime I need medical help, most of the pack does."

"Whatever." I mumbled. If he got me killed from blood loss, even though it wasn't likely, he was screwed. A few minutes later he pulled up to a large white house, pulled the keys out and ran around to my side, opening my door.

"Just go on in, We'll be right behind you." He told me. But I didn't trust him. After all, I had only just met him. He sighed and quickly pulled Kassie out of the car before walking up to the house. I followed closely behind him and we found Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room with Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle quickly came up to me. "What happened?"

"Someone slammed me with a door." I said shooting Seth a glare.

"I said sorry." He said, putting Kassie down. "Rose, you want to watch her while Carlisle takes care of Alexis?"

Rosalie stood and smiled."I'd love to." She said but looked over at me." Is that ok?" She asked me.

I looked at her for a minute but nodded, telling her it was ok.

"Lets get you fixed up. Follow me." Carlisle stood and led me upstairs to what seemed to be some sort of home hospital room.

He pulled my hair out of the way and gave a happy sigh. "It's not too bad." He told me with a smile. He pulled my hair up with a ponytail holder so it was out of the way. He washed out the cut and put something over it to keep it from bleeding and to help it scab over quicker. Once he was done he led me back down the stairs. "I will check it before dinner tonight." He said as we hit the living room.

I looked over to find Seth on the couch, looking like he had been crying. "Were you crying?" I asked

"No." He said quickly, not looking at me. He flinched a little but tried to hide it.

"Yes." Kassie said from the other side of the room. She was sitting on the floor playing candyland with Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled at her. She was so much smarter than the other two years olds I'd met. She also would not let people lie to me and Seth still did not seem to be on her good side for hurting me

"Why?" I asked, sitting next to him, honestly curious.

"Nothing." He said, slightly flinching again.

"He hurt you." Kassie told me, not letting Seth get away with lying to me.

I looked at him a bit shocked. He was upset over accidentally hitting me with a door? He hadn't known I was there so it's not like he could purposely do it. I had not meant to upset him over it, I was just teasing him.

"Between her and Edward I can't get away with anything." He mumbled.

I let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I was not trying to make you feel bad, I was just teasing you. " I said. With a smile as I stood. "Since you've already escaped school do you want to show me around town?" I asked him.

He quickly stood, smiling. "I'd love to. "

"Come on Kassie." I said, holding out my hand towards her.

"I want to stay. Can I stay with Rose?" She asked. My heart sank a little. Kassie had never been left with anyone. She had always been with either me or my parents. I looked over at Seth, silently asking if I could trust them with her. He gave me a small nod. I hated to leave her alone and it upset me that she wanted to stay with someone other than me. But she seemed to really want to stay.

"Ok. You can stay." I told her. I turned to Rose. If she gets bored call me. " I told her, writing down my cell number for her. "Also, She takes a nap at two otherwise she will get very grumpy and trust me, no one wants that."

Rose smiled."Don't worry, She'll be safe. I promise. I've babysat a lot." I gave a small nod before taking a deep breath and following Seth out the door.

{Sorry that it took me a few days to get this chapter up. I've just had a lot going on in my personal life the past few days. Anyway, I hope you liked it. She got to meet Seth.:) I feel kinda bad for her with Kassie wanting to stay with Rose instead of go with her. Let me know what you think? :)

~Sammylynn }


	4. Tour of the town

Chapter Four: Tour of the town

I couldn't help but worry as I followed Seth through town. We were currently looking in a cute little clothing store. Seth was holding an arm load of clothes that I was planning on trying on. I pulled out another pair of jeans and then set them on top of the rest.

"Ok, I'll try them on now." I told him, leading the way to the dressing room. He set the pile of clothes down on the chair in the dressing room then stepped out, waiting for me on a chair just outside the dressing room door. I shut the door, flipping the lock before quickly changing into a light grey dress that hit about two inches above my knee. I looked in the mirror and smiled. It looked amazing as it clung to my figure.

I stepped out of the closet, showing Seth the outfit. "You look beautiful." He said with a smile. I did a small spin then walked back into the little room.

It took at least half an hour to finish trying everything on. I had only decided on about fifteen items, not including the four pairs of shoes. Seth carried the clothes to the checkout and I carried the shoes. The girl smiled at me. "I'm guessing you belong with the Cullen family?" She assumed.

"Only recently. I'm Alexis Black." I told her. It felt odd to say my last name was Black but I knew it was something I would have to get used to.

"I thought so. You have the same good looks as the rest of that family." She smiled at me as she finished scanning my new items. I gave her the debit card that I had gotten only today.

I thanked her and Seth helped me bring my purchase out to the truck. Well, more of I helped Seth bring the stuff out. We looked around some more and I found a small heart shaped locket, deciding to get it for Kassie. I already had the perfect picture of the two of us together for it. I pulled the picture out of my old wallet and slid it into the small frame.

Seth and I decided to grab something for lunch just after noon. He took me to his favorite diner in Forks. We ordered and waited for our food. "So, what was it like growing up with them if you don't mind my asking?" Seth asked.

"It's fine. " I told him honestly. "It was nice. I was perfectly happy with my life actually. I mean, we moved around a lot but I didn't mind moving. I loved to travel and see new places. I never really suspected that they weren't my real parents or that they had taken me when I was a baby. I mostly got what I wanted and to me it seemed like any other normal childhood."

"So you were happy there?"

"Yep. I was a hundred percent happy. Well other than the unhappiness that being a klutz brings. I've always healed fast though so it wasn't ever a big deal."

"I guess it just seems weird to me that someone wouldn't have any idea that anything was wrong. But it seems that they gave you nothing to be curious about."

"Ya. It seems odd to me now but I mean, thinking you were kidnapped as a baby isn't something most people suspect." Our food came out and brought a smile to my face. It smelled amazing. I had always loved hamburgers. I took a bite and smiled bigger.

"Good huh?" Seth asked. I nodded, taking another bite. It didn't take me long to finish my food.

"So do you mind showing me around the school?" I asked.

"Nope. Lets go." He said, helping me up. He held the door open for me then opened the truck door for me and helped me in, shutting it after I was settled comfortably in the seat. He really was a true gentleman. The dad who had raised me was the only man I knew who was. Though I'd only actually lived in cities where you don't usually find many.

Seth drove to the school, parked and ran around to my side to open the door. "Thanks." I said, getting out.

"My pleasure."

I smiled and pulled my class schedule out of my bag, handing it to him. He looked it over a few times before handing it back to me. He led me to three classes before the bell rang. Seth was leading me though the crowd of people but it didn't take me long to lose him when I ran straight into someone, causing them to drop their books.

"I am so sorry." I apologized quickly. I bent down to help them pick up their books but ended up slamming my head against theirs. "I'm sorry." I said again as I grabbed a few books. I stood to find myself standing in front of a hot guy which brought a smile and slight blush to my face.I handed the books over and apologized again.

"It's ok. I don't mind having a beautiful girl run into me." He said with a wink.

"If you care about your safety you should. I'm a klutz." I told him smiling.

"I'll risk it for you." He smiled and took a small step closer. "I'm Luke." He said as he shifted his books to one arm and held a hand out.

"Alexis but you can call me Lexi. All my friends do." I told him, shaking his hand.

"So I guess that makes us friends then Lexi."

"I guess it does. "

"Well since we're friends do you want to go do something tomorrow after school?" I blushed a bit.

"Only if I can bring someone along with me."

"Not a boyfriend right?"

"Nope. I'm single. Just my little sister."

"Then I don't mind. If she's anything like you I like her already."

"You'll love her. Everyone does." I told him with a smile.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked.

I nodded and pulled it out of my bag, handing it to him. He took it and pressed some buttons then handed it back.

"Now you have my number. Mind if I get yours?"

"Nope."I said, holding out my hand. He placed his phone in my hand and I put my number in his contacts.

"Well I better go get to class. See you tomorrow." He said before taking off. Only a few second after Luke left Seth appeared by my side.

"Sorry. I kinda spaced out." He apologized.

"It's fine. I got to meet someone new."

"Who?"

"His name is Luke. Do you know him?"

"Lexi, everyone knows him. He's one of the most obsessed over guys in school."

"Cool. We're going out tomorrow." I said with a smile. Seth looked a bit sad but quickly covered it with a smile that didn't hit his eyes.

"Come on, lets finish your tour." He said, looping his arm though mine.

Hope you liked it. Hoping for comments and opinions on what shout come next. She has now met guy # 1 (Seth) and guy #2 (Luke) Now she just needs guy # 3

I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, I've just been dealing with a lot of personal stuff the past few weeks. I'm going to try harder to get chapters up faster.  
Anyway, let me know what you think.

~Sammylynn~


	5. Meeting the Pack

Chapter Five: Meeting the pack

Seth and I didn't get back until around five. When we walked into the Cullens house Kassie ran up to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "Miss you." She said as I lifted her and held her in my arms.  
"I missed you too." I told her, squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. She giggled and I set her back on the floor. Rosalie walked into the room and smiled at me.  
"Thanks for letting me watch her. I've always wanted kids but can't have any..." She trailed off, a slightly sad tone to her voice. "So I watch others kids." She said with a smile.  
"Well, thanks for making sure she stayed safe. I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."  
"She was no trouble at all. We had fun. She wasn't too happy about the nap though."  
I let out a small laugh. "She has always hated naps."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. One time when she was about a year and a half she threw her sippy cup at me and I guess the thing that keeps it from leaking wasn't in right and I ended up with apple juice in my eye."  
"Ouch."  
"Ya. It wasn't the juice in the eye that hurt as much as it was the cup hitting me in the eye."  
Rosalie giggled a bit. "Well lets go gather her stuff and get over to your parents house for dinner. If we are late the boys will kill us because Nessie refuses to let them eat before everyone who is coming is there and the boys hate to wait for food."  
I laughed but with the way I saw Seth scarf his food down earlier I believed it. "Ya. Let's go."  
Rose and I collected what few things of Kassies were here before we all piled into the cars and headed towards my new house. I had a feeling that Rose and I were going to end up being pretty good friends.  
We pulled up outside of the house to find that there were a bunch of cars.  
"How many people are here?" I asked, mostly to myself but Rose answered my question anyway.  
"All of the pack. There's about twenty of them now. Their girlfriends and such are most likely here as well." She told me wrinkling her nose a bit. I looked at her curiously but she ignored my questioning look. I got Kassie out of the car and turned towards the house to find Seth and Emmett carrying my stuff from my earlier shopping trip into the house.  
I followed Rose inside with Kassie in tow. She was walking slowly so I picked her up and she hid her face in my hair. I smoothed her hair against her head as I stepped into the house. It was full of people. Rose was right, there was about twenty people there. Only one was a girl though. I smiled at her as Nessie and Jake came out of the kitchen with a few more people following behind them. I could tell that the girls who followed had obviously been helping cook dinner.  
"I'm so glad you're home. Are you ok?" Nessie said, half running over to me.  
"I'm fine. It's not that bad." I told her, knowing that she had most likely been talking about the now scab on my head. The fact that I healed quickly had always puzzled me but I didn't question it too much.  
"Ok. Well then, I guess it is time to introduce you to everyone. " She said taking one of my hands and pulling me into the crowd of people.  
"Everyone this is Alexis." Everyone smiled at me, some stood to introduce themselves.  
After I had met everyone we were called in for dinner. I looked around at the large group of people and now understood why the dining room was so large. We all barely fit into the room. We were a bit cramped but everyone but Rosalie and Alice looked to be at home. By the looks of it Alice seemed to have a headache which didn't surprise me with all the noise everyone was making. Everyone was talking and it was even starting to give me a slight headache.  
I gave her a sympathetic smile and started to eat. Kasise was scarfing down her food. She had always loved spaghetti.  
I mostly just pushed my food around on my plate as I listened to everyone. I noticed how many times one of the people ended their sentence not even half way through. Alice looked around, looking to be in pain. "All these shi-" she started but cut herself off quickly when she saw the glare she was getting from Jacob.  
Kassie finished her food and since I wasn't very hungry I excused myself and took her upstairs to get her cleaned up. I laid her down and told her I would be back in a little bit after she was all cleaned up and ready for bed. She looked tired and couldn't stop yawning and rubbing at her eyes.  
I quietly shut the door behind me and tiptoed down the stairs. I wanted to know what they were talking about. I stepped as close as I could to the dining room entryway without being seen. I heard low, quiet voices but was unable to make out what was being said. One of the floor boards creaked and the talking stopped instantly. I knew that they had heard me so I walked into the room, a small smile on my face.  
I looked around the room, all eyes were on me and it was starting to feel quite awkward. "Just came to say good night to everyone. It's getting late and I have my first day of school tomorrow. So good night." I lied easily, not wanting to seem like I had been trying to spy on them.  
Everyone replied with their good nights before I quickly left the room, running up the stairs. I let out a soft sigh of relief as I shut me bedroom door behind me. Kassie was already asleep, snoring lightly. A smile hit my lips before quietly walked over to my desk, opening my laptop. I had not checked my email since I had been here and I knew I probably had a ton of messages to reply to.  
I pulled up my email and found that I had ten new messages, five of which were from my best friend Damon. I had known him since the beginning of my freshman year at high school, before I was home schooled. We still talked pretty much every day, though he now lived in Italy. He was a year older than me, though he had always looked closer to seventeen or eighteen to me.

I replied to all my other friends emails before opening the ones from him. I had told him everything before I had left for Forks. We always told each other everything and though it made my parents who had raised me look bad this was no exception. The first four of his emails were pretty much the same, just in different words. I had to read over the last email a second time before his words managed to stay in my mind.

**_'Lex, _**

**_ I am still so sorry to hear about your parents. They were always so nice, no one would have ever guessed. I am worried about you, I haven't heard from you which is odd because I normally talk to you everyday. How is Kassie doing with all of this? Are you settling in okay? Oh, I also booked a flight out there the minute I heard where you were going to be so that I could be there for you and so that I could see you and see how much Kassie has grown. Plus it might be a good place for me to move to as I am wanting to move back to the states. Please let me know how you are doing. Also, I should be there on the 12th._**

**_Lots of love, _**

**_Damon'_**

My smile grew big. I hadn't seen him since Kassie was about three months old so it had been over two years. My heart was racing with excitement. I quickly looked at the calender and saw that today was the 11th. That meant he would be here tomorrow. I sent him a quick email saying that I was fine and I could not wit to see him before rushing out of my room and back down the stairs. I had forgotten that everyone was over and when I hit the dining room entryway all eyes turned on me, that didn't make my excitement lessen any though.

"Nessie, Jake. I have a friend coming into town tomorrow. Can he come here for dinners or even stay here if he doesn't already have plans?" I asked, my voice filled with excitement. I could see Seths face fall slightly and Jake became tense like my dad would get anytime I talked about a boy, it was a protective tense and it made me smile a little. Even though Jake was my biological dad he was not the one who I called dad yet, I didn't know if I would ever call him that. Nessie hesitated a moment before a smile lit her face as well.

"Of course he can. We would love to get to know your friends." She said, her voice was calm, but I could hear a little bit of excitement to it. She seemed to be happy that I was in such a good mood, that I was actually excited. I knew that even if Jake wasn't happy about it he would give in to Nessies wants, he always seemed to.

I was all but jumping with joy. I ran over to them, giving them each quick hugs. "Thanks." I told them before going quickly back up to my room. I quietly opened the door to my room, trying not to wake Kassie. She was still fast asleep as I shut the door. After changing into my pajamas I sent Damon another email, letting him know if he had no plans to stay somewhere he could stay here. Once the message was sent I knew it was time to get some sleep. I had a long day tomorrow and i was going to need some sleep.

~Hope y'all liked it. Guy #3 will be getting introduced in the next chapter which I will post as soon as it is written. So hopefully I will get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Let me know what y'all think.

~Sammylynn


	6. Damon

Chapter Six: Damon  
My first day at school seemed to be taking forever. I did not remember public school seeming to last this long. I knew however that it seemed like it was taking so long was because I was excited to see Damon today and I just wanted to be able to go meet him already. We had been talking early this morning and had planned on meeting at the diner in town after school.  
I was practically bouncing down the halls towards the gym as it was the last class of the day. I had made quite a few friends were a few girls who I had overheard talking about me and how I was stupid for not knowing that they were not my real parents. I was told to ignore it but that didn't make it any easier knowing that the entire town seemed to know about it.  
"Hey." A voice said, coming up next to me. I turned to see Luke now walking beside me, a goofy grin on his face.  
"Hey Luke." I replied, a bright smile on my face. I had not seen him all day other than at lunch and even then it had not been for long.  
We hit the doors to the gym and he politely opened them, letting me go through first. The room was not very crowded and everyone seemed to be here though there were still a few minutes before lass started.  
I quickly went to get changed into my gym clothes before coming out to gather with the group who was waiting to find out what we would be doing today. Only a moment after I stood with the group Luke came over, standing next to me. We all stood there in silence for a minute before the coach informed us that we would be playing basketball. 'This wont be good.' I thought to myself. I was not good at sports, especially not basketball.  
Looking around the room I knew that I would not be able to sit out. We were split into teams and I was glad to find that Luke was on my team. "Just keep the ball away from me." I half told, half asked him.  
"Not a fan of sports?" He asked with a small chuckle.  
"I'm just not good at them. You should have seen me trying to play volleyball, or worse, tennis." I told him, cringing a little bit at the memory of when I had last tried to play tennis. I had hit myself in the head with the racket, hit my partner with the racket, then accidentally threw it over the net and hit the opponent. That is when I decided I was done trying sports.  
They had me play for about fifteen minutes before the coach went ahead and pulled me out after the third time I got hit in the head with the ball. It felt like forever before gym was over. I had already changed out of my gym clothes and was ready to go. The second we were excused I shot up from where I had been sitting and walked quickly towards the door. I could feel the excitement exploding inside of me.  
"Lexi wait up!" I heard Luke call and though I really just wanted to get to the diner I stopped, turning to face him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was nervous and I found it kind of cute, though I did not know why he would be nervous about anything. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Saturday?" He looked hopeful now and it brought a small smile to my face.  
"Of course I would. You have to make sure your fan club wont try to kill me over it though." I said with a small giggle as I nodded my heads towards a group of girls who seemed to be obsessing over him.  
"They wont mind. I'll pick you up Saturday at six?" He mostly asked, making sure that time was good for me.  
"Sounds good. I now have to go. I'm meeting a friend who flew into town for a visit. I will see you tomorrow though." I told him, giving him a small hug before turning and practically bouncing out the doors. Not only was I to see Damon again but the hottest guy in school asked me out.  
When I got to the diner Damon was standing outside the doors, waiting on me. I let out an excited squeal of happiness as I ran towards him, flinging my arms around him. I felt my feet lift off the ground as he picked me up and spun me in circles. After a minute he set me down, his arms still around my waist. I felt a little lightheaded and was glad he was there to lean on.  
"Its like you never change. You still look the same." I told him with a grin, but I was being honest. His skin had always been pale white with unique brown eyes, a charming smile, perfect hair, and overall extremely handsome.  
"Well you are only getting more beautiful with age." He told me with a grin as he kissed my forehead.  
"So do you want to eat here or wait till dinner tonight?"  
"I can wait. I already ate when I first landed." He told me. He didn't seem to eat much, at least he never had around me but it had never bothered me much as it left more food for me.  
"Okay, sounds good to me. Also, they are a little weird I guess you could say. You see, they are always having hushed conversations and I know they are hiding something from me and that worries me. But they seem to be good people. I don't know, I guess I am just not used to them yet." I told him honestly. He gave a small nod before grabbing his suitcase and putting it in the back seat of my car.  
"So how is this place so far?" He asked, truly curious after we got in the car.  
"It's okay I guess. I mean, it's always rainy or cloudy and its smaller than what I am used to. But I have already gotten asked out by the hottest guy in school." I told him with a proud grin.  
He pat my shoulder lightly. "That's my girl, always looking for the positive side."  
My smile grew as we pulled up to the house. I had not seen Kassie since I had left for school and I hated leaving her alone with them. It was part of the reason I was so glad he was here. I trusted him alone with Kassie and I knew that he would stay behind and watch her while I was at school. The front door opened and Kassie came running out, her arms open wide. I looked up to see Rose, Emmett, Jake, Nessie, and Seth all standing in the doorway, their bodies tense.  
I wondered what was going on with them but Kassie had made her way to me by then and was insisting to get picked up. I scooped her up in my arms and held her tightly against me. "Did you have fun today?" I asked her with a smile.  
She nodded excitedly. "I color and play princess. Seth was pony. " She said, clapping her hands. I laughed a little at that. I knew what it was like to be the pony and she liked to dress the pony up like a princess saying it was a princess pony.  
"That sounds like fun." I told her with a smile before turning towards Damon. "Now Kassie, this is my best friend Damon. Can you be nice to him?" I said with a smile. She looked at Damon then back at me with a smile. She nodded quickly before she reached out towards him, showing that she wanted him to hold her instead.  
He carefully slipped her out of my arms and held onto her carefully. I smiled at him. I was not sure why but guys looked even more cute when holding and playing with kids. Damon and I flirted a lot and we even went on a couple dates together but it had never led to anything more, though at times I still wish that it had. "Come on, lets meet everyone else." I told him, leading the way up to the house where everyone was now standing. Everyone but Alice looked so tense and that worried me a little but I decided to just ignore it as they were most likely just trying to be the protective family.  
"Everyone this is Damon. Be nice to him and stop looking so protective. It's not like he is a serial killer. " I said rolling my eyes. I thought I saw Emmett chuckle a little which made me smile.  
Damon gave a slightly worried smile and a soft nod. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said polity before looking back at me.  
I gave a small nod, knowing that even if they weren't friendly toward him he would still be nice to them. "Now come on Damon. I will be giving you a tour and don't worry, they don't bite." I told him before leading him into the house.

~Hope y'all liked it. Let me know what you think about Damon. Excited to see how things will play out? If y'all have anything y'all would like to see in the book let me know.

~Sammylynn


	7. The truth comes out

Chapter Seven: The truth comes out

It was saturday now and everyone was still acting weird. They all were constantly watching, rarely giving me any time alone. They all acted far from friendly towards him and it was starting to get on my nerves. They had said they would be nice to him but they were being far from it.  
Kassie was sitting on my floor with Damon, a smile on her face as they colored. "I'll be right back." I told Damon quietly as I stood from my spot next to him on the floor. He gave a small nod before going back to coloring with Kassie.  
As soon as I hit the top of the stairs I could hear angry voices coming from the livingroom. I could only make out a few words like Volturi, Damon, not ready. I couldn't help it anymore, my curiosity was getting the best of me. I made my way to the living room and they quickly stopped talking.  
"I am tired of this. You guys need to stop treating Damon so badly, he has been nothing but nice to you guys. I am also tired of all these secrets. What is the Volturi? Is it some sort of gang or something? If so Damon has nothing to do with any sort of gang." I glared at all of them, not sure why they would think anything bad of him.  
They all just stared back at me. None of them seeming to know what to say. I looked around, waiting a moment for any answers. Still, no one said a word. " I want answers now and I want the truth. "  
Damon came down the stairs at that moment, Kassie no where in sight which I was kind of glad for."Come one, it's time to give it up. After all, she is one of us. She needs to know the truth." I turned sharply to look at him, his words surprising me. He reached out, touching my shoulder lightly and I could hear a growl coming from Seth. He dropped his hand then looked at everyone sitting on the couches and chairs. "Are you going to tell her or do I have to?"  
Seth transferred his gaze from Damon over to me, his eyes full of worry. "Please sit down." Seth said to me, nodding to the empty chair.  
I looked at him, my face showing my obvious confusion. I decided to give in and sit in the chair.  
Jake started to talk, his voice serious, but he was talking to Nessie. "Show her." He told her.  
"Show me what?"  
"Don't freak out." Seth said in a calming tone. Even though his tone was calming I was just getting more and more worried.  
Nessie stood and walked over to me and I slowly slid back, away from her as she came slowly towards me. "It's okay, I am not going to hurt you." She said softly as she came to stand right in front of me. I looked at her, my eyes filled with worry and fear. She slowly reached out towards me, placing her hand gently on my cheek.  
Confusion flashed though my mind for a quick moment before my vision completely changed. I suddenly saw the faces of those who just a moment ago I had seen sitting all around me in the living room. Though I did not see them as they were just a second before. I saw them from another persons point of view, in a different place. Images of them jumping from second story windows, of Bella smashing a rock like it was nothing, of them running faster than humanly possible, of them crouched over an animal with their teeth sinking into it. I could feel my heart start to race. I couldn't put all of this together, could not understand it or understand how I could be seeing all of this when I knew for a fact that I was still sitting in the chair. Then the image flashed to Carlisle explaining all about Vampires and shifters and everything started to make sense. He explain how they only killed animals and about imprinting and about the volturi.  
I quickly jerked back, away from Nessie. My vision instantly came back. I was back in the living room, sitting in the chair, everyone's eyes focused on me. No one seemed to be breathing, waiting to see how I would react. I had seen their 'talents' and knew now why it seemed as if Edward could hear what I was thinking, why I would often feel calmed around Jasper.  
I looked up at Damon, my eyes silently begging him to tell me that this was all a lie, though I knew inside that it wasn't. It all made too much sense to be a lie, a joke. Damon just looked at me, his eyes full of sadness. He didn't deny it because it was true. He was a monster, he was with the volturi, a group of vampires who killed and kept most the entire supernatural population in fear.  
I was the most disappointed in him. He had known me the longest and never told me. He had been my best friend, my date to my first dance, my first huge crush and he was a monster, the type of monster that come from child's nightmares. At least the Cullens tried to make the best of it, tried to be the best they could.  
I looked over at Seth now. "Am I..." I trailed off, my voice questioning.  
He gave a soft nod and stood, walking over to where I sat. Slowly he reached out to lay a hand on my shoulder.  
"Do not touch me." I told him, my voice sharp. I was his imprint and he hadn't even told me. I could feel the anger inside me start to rise. No longer able to sit still I stood and started to pace. If Nessie and Jake were my parents what did that make me?  
"Very special. It makes you something that is literally one of a kind." Edward said, his voice sounding a little proud. I stopped, turning on him.  
"You think I want that? That I want to be one of a kind?" I asked, my voice growing loud. "I just want to be a normal teenager with a normal family!" I shouted at him before turning to Seth.  
"I am supposedly the most important thing in your life, that is if I am understanding the whole imprinting thing correctly. If I was that important to you then why would you keep something so big from me?" I asked, my voice still loud.  
Then, before letting Seth give an answer I turned towards Nessie and Jake. "You are my parents and you didn't tell me? You didnt tell me what I was or what you are. Don't you think that is something that I need to know first thing?" My voice lowered a little to where I was no longer shouting.  
I then turned to the one who I had been hurt the most by this, Damon. "Did you know? Did you know about me and the parents who raised me?" I could feel my hot tears starting to threaten to spill over. He did not say anything, just gave a small nod.  
"You knew the entire time and didn't tell me? After all the things we have been though and you didn't think it was something you should tell me? " I could feel my emotions starting to get out of control so I took a deep breath. "I can't do this right now." I said before running out of the room, back up to where Kassie was.  
There was still an hour before my date with Luke but I was not going to leave Kassie with them. Not now, I did not trust any of them even the slightest bit. I grabbed my phone and quickly sent him a text.  
Would you mind if I bring my little sister along? I would rather not leave her home with my family seeing as I don't trust them and my friend is no longer an option.  
~ Lexi  
I sent the text as I grabbed her bag that I always kept filled with a change of clothes, juice boxes and snacks for her. My phone vibrated and I looked to find a text from Luke.  
I don't mind at all. Would you like me to come pick you up now?  
~Luke  
I smiled, it was only 4 but I needed out of the house.  
How about we meet at the park. There's a lot going on around here.  
~Lexi  
Ok. I'll see you there in 15.  
~Luke  
I slid my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my purse. "Are you sure you want to wear your princess dress to the park?" I asked her, though I already knew her answer.  
She gave a quick nod, making me smile as I scooped her up in my arms. I handed her her little backpack and grabbed my purse and keys before quickly making my way towards the garage. no one tried to stop me which I was greatfull for.  
I quickly put Kassie in her seat before getting in and speeding off towards the park, wanting to get everything that happened today off my mind. I knew that I needed time to let my mind process all of it.

~~  
~Sorry it took so long to get up and its really short. I haven't really had inspiration lately so please review and let me know yalls ideas on what you thing should happen next.  
~Sammylynn


End file.
